A user may interact with applications executing on a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, desktop computer, or the like). For instance, a user may send one or more user inputs configured to cause the computing device to install, display or delete an application stored at the computing device.
In some examples, a computing device may include a touch-sensitive display that may enable a user to interact with the computing device. For instance, an application executing on a computing device may cause a touch-sensitive display to display a graphical keyboard that may enable a user to register key presses by touching certain areas of the graphical keyboard.